A wrapping film used for packaging of food, etc., by pulling out a rolled self-tacky film little by little from the container and cutting it for packaging of food, etc., is very convenient as a packaging medium used at cooking places, but because of its self-tackiness, once it rewinds into the container, it becomes considerably difficult to peel off and pull the end thereof stuck to the roll body out of the container for re-use thereof. For this reason, it has been a frequently adopted practice to form a film-holding section on the front face of the container body for holding a wrapping film end after cutting so as to allow re-peeling thereof for easier continual use of the wrapping film roll. As such a film-holding section, it has been known to form a layer of a pressure-sensitive adhesive comprising a mixture of an ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer grafted with vinyl chloride monomer and acrylic resin (Patent document 1) or a layer of a pressure-sensitive adhesive comprising a cured product of a composition comprising a polyurethane elastomer and an acrylic resin (Patent document 2). However, the use of such a pressure-sensitive adhesive is accompanied with difficulties, such as difficulty in control of adhesive power, causing an excessive strength leading to film cutting or lowering in film-holding capability due to attachment of dust or dirt with continuation of use thereof, and also a change in film-holding capability due to an environmental temperature change.
Then, the present applicant formed a film-holding section by applying a wrapping film on a front face of the container so as to utilize a self-tackiness of the wrapping film per se and found that the thus-formed film-holding section exhibited an appropriate level of stable film-holding capability which was little affected by an environmental temperature change and suffered little from deterioration with time, thereby having proposed a wrapping film container having such a film-holding section (Patent document 3). However, such a self-tacky film is generally as thin as about 5-20 μm and is extremely rich in flexibility, so that application thereof is encountered with considerable inconveniences, such as waving and adhesion failure or turning at edges, even in a case where the film is applied onto a front face of the container on which an adhesive or a pressure-sensitive adhesive is applied in advance or a case where a self-tacky film coated on its surface with a pressure-sensitive adhesive layer is applied onto a front face of the container, and because of these inconveniences, it has been found difficult to form a film-holding section exhibiting a stable film-holding capability.
[Patent document 1] JP-A 6-270935
[Patent document 2] JP-A 10-35657
[Patent document 3] JP-A 2008-265839